With the wide acceptance of brushless direct current (BLDC) motors, the demand for BLDC motors of greater quality has increased. Improvements relating to the number of permanent magnet poles and electromagnetic poles of BLDC motors have been made to increase the quality and efficiency. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,428, issued to Konecny, teaches a motor having 3(2n+1)±1 permanent magnet poles and 3(2n+1) electromagnetic poles. The solution to the quality and efficiency problems provided by the Konecny patent results in a motor with an asymmetrical coil winding pattern and, therefore, significant asymmetrical radial forces. These asymmetrical radial forces are particularly offensive in applications where the motor operates under heavy loads. Also, the even air gap between the permanent magnet poles and the electromagnetic poles results in significant torque ripple or cogging torque.